fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Krazy the Kraziest
Krazy the Kraziest is the third episode in the first season of Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. It is the third episode overall. Synopsis Krazy, a squid who can breath air and water, checks into the hotel and meets Pookie, Chrome and Bagel. Characters *Pookie *Chrome *Bagel *Krazy *Old Bird *Bird *Puppeteers *Cityville Citizens *Man *Reception Lady *Shine *ROBOT-THING Transcript (Theme song) (Titlecard) (The episode begins with a bird repeatedly trying to fly, but failing. After a small while, it manages to fly.) Old Bird: Bird, I give you your flying certificate. (hands Bird a certificate) Bird: Hooray! (Bird starts failing to fly again. Screen zooms out to reveal these are puppets, and there is a tired puppeteer controlling the bird) Puppeteer: (pants) Puppeteer's Boss: Come on, man. MAKE THIS BIRDY FLYY! (Screen zooms out even more and they are also puppets. The screen zooms out again to show Pookie, Chrome and Bagel turn off their TV, and walk out. They then walk to the lobby, and then zooms in on a squid checking in) Squid: Come on, I can breath waaateeer. And aaaaiiiir! (quietly) Not to mention I'm so SEXY! Worker: Fine, you can check in. Hold on. (shouts into loudspeaker) Could Chrome, Bagel and Pookie please come to the front desk. Repeat line here. (The three walk up to the desk) Worker: Would you mind sharing your room with this squid here? (The three all look very confused) (Silence) Pookie, Chrome and Bagel: Wait shouldn't you be- how can you- uifhesrfuygrtfg! Squid: I can breath air too. Anyway, I'm Krazy, the kraziest squid around. And I'm here to AWESOME up your room! (dances) (The three join in dancing) Bagel: Wait, where's that music coming from? (Screen shows a man making noises with his mouth, who then bows in shame and walks away) All: Let's have some FUUUN! ("Krazy's the Kraziest" song plays) Krazy (singing): I can hack a vending machine, cook fries and eggs and beans, all the qualities of a squid. When you need a hand or eight, I'm welcome to mate, and help out with all your probs. Because Krazy's the Kraziest! Gimme ten squid for your autograph! (speaking) Heh. Get it? Ten squid instead of ten quid! Okay. I can hijack cars while travelling to Mars, (speaking) yeahh, not really. Because Krazy's the Kraziest! I'll always be your m-eight! (speaking) Heh. Get it? M-eight! Coz I have eight legs! Ehh, let's just end this song. (The three all agree) Krazy: What? Aww. (Scene cuts to a cash machine with footprints painted for where your feet should be) Pookie: Need money? I got some he- Krazy: What? Only two? I'm too, um- leggy for this crap! (Crap is changed to "stuff" in US) (Scene cuts to a pool) Krazy: I bet you! I bet you I can stay under longer! (Krazy jumps under the water) (Timecard: 2 Hours Later) (Krazy is still under) (Timecard: 2 Hours Years Later) (Krazy jumps out) Krazy: There you go! (Scene cuts to Krazy doing the "pull your thumb off trick" with his tentacles) Krazy (in time with the pulling): Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off- (Scene cuts back to the hotel room) Krazy: Well that was a (the word "Krazy" appears on screen) krazy day. (Ba-Dum-Tssh) Chrome: But seriously, we should go to bed. Hold on, I still have my nightime exercise to do! (Scene cuts to Chrome drinking a potion. He then becomes huge, and starts shooting his lasers at Cityville citizens) Chrome: Roaaaar! (Back to the hotel) Chrome: That's better. (The 4 all suddenly fall asleep where they are. We then see a thought bubble appearing over Pookie. It is his dream. The camera zooms into the bubble, before going to Pookie's dream.) (The dream is set on a big toilet. A small Pookie is standing on the pan. We then see a huge Chrome, about to sit on the pan.) Pookie: Aaaah! (Pookie manages to climb up to the top of the toilet. Chrome leaves.) Pookie: (sigh of relief) (Pookie falls down the toilet. Suddenly, a can of toothpaste falls onto the top of the toilet, causing it to flush.) Pookie (going through pipes) Aaaargh! Woahwoahwoahwoah, whodesignedthesepi-i-i-i-i-i-ipes? (Zooms out of dream.) TBA Cast BaconMahBoi as Pookie, Old Bird, ROBOT-THING IAmBagel as Bagel and Puppeteer Boss TheChromePerson as Chrome Seth Green as Krazy Melanie Lynskey as Bird Kate Maberly as Reception Lady Jonny Lee Miller as Shine Subtitles Code: bold '''= purple text and blue text (usually with ''italics ''as well if purple text), ''italics ''= singing and green text (usually with ''#''' if singing), underlined = yellow text, none = white text (GRUNTS) Bird, I give you your flying certificate. Hooray! Viewership This episode attracted 89,000 viewers on its premiere night. Censorship in the US A few censors were made to this episode's language in the US: *Krazy's line "Not to mention I'm so SEXY!" was changed to "And, oh boy am I HOT?". *Krazy's line "I'm too... leggy for this crap" was changed to "I'm to... leggy for this stuff". *Pookie's line "I gotta go crap" was changed to "I gotta go *fart noise*". This censor is also made in a similar line in ''The Bacon Chronicles. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Krazy. *Mr Pookie provided the panting of the puppeteer, although this was obviously not credited. Category:Episode Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing